South Hampton Avenue
by Rex J. Nibcore
Summary: A songfic centered around the crew of the Bebop at the end of the series. [WARNING: DOES CONTAIN SPOILERS!]


[Rex Rodentium's Notes: Yep. It's my first CB fanfic. It does contain spoilers! So if you don't know about the end, don't read! I've warned you fair and square! This is also sorta from Ein's point of view in a way. The lyrics seem that way at least.]  
  
[Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or the rights to 'South Hampton Avenue' by Blessid Union of Souls. Also, I have no money so you wouldn't get anything anyway!]  
  
South Hampton Avenue  
by Rex Rodentium  
  
'She lies in bed, out of her head, sucking a cigarette.  
  
Closing her eyes she really tries to make believe she's dead.  
  
But she's not...  
  
She's not...'  
  
Ein walked into Faye's room. She had an unlit cigerette in her mouth. Her tear filled eyes stared vacantly at the ceiling. His keen ears could pick up her mumbling.  
  
"Why?" she muttered, "He just can't be dead. He can't."  
  
The small dog approached the bed, whining sadly.  
  
Faye looked down, "You can't believe he's gone either can you? It's just so weird without him here. Without him teasing me about different things and enjoying how flustered I get. Deep down, I didn't really mind. It was his way of showing he cared."  
  
Ein tilted his head to the side a little.  
  
"You're just a dog, how could you possibly understand?" she asked, her eyes returning to the ceiling.  
  
'In the next tomb, her old man's room it's another night.  
  
He slips away on cathode ray into the TV light.  
  
Yeah, it's on,  
  
But he's gone...'  
  
The little dog trotted out into the living room. He stood silent as he watched Jet stare at the TV. It was the channel that 'Big Shot's' use to be on. There was a new show that had replaced it since it had been canceled.  
  
"Spike's gone and they cancel his favorite source of information." the older looking man sighed.  
  
Ein wimpered a bit, but Jet didn't seem to notice. "No more questions as to where's the beef in the 'beef and bell peppers.' No more of his stubborn attitude. He's gone..."  
  
'We live on South Hampton Avenue.  
  
We'll leave the welcome light on for you.  
  
Now that you think you know who we are,  
  
How do you like us so far?'  
  
Again, the dog left. Maybe he was looking for attention, or maybe he was just trying to console the shipmate's. Spike's sudden death was hard for them to swallow. Jet accepted it, but Faye was still obviously in denial. Deep down, both really wondered, "Is he really dead?"  
  
'Right down the stairs, my mom is there under the mushroom cloud.  
  
Sometimes she sits, sometimes she knits, sometimes she talks out loud  
  
To herself.  
  
She's allowed...'  
  
Keys were being quickly pressed as Ein entered the hall which held the bathroom.  
  
"Moldy! Moldy! Mystery! Mystery!" Ed said happily, goggles over her eyes, her hands knitting a new hacking program.  
  
Ein walked up to her and laid next to her. The girl pulled her off of her eyes so they sat on her head.  
  
"Does Ein miss Spike-Spike?"  
  
Ein just whimpered a little in response.  
  
"Ed misses Spike-Spike too! Spike-Spike was a good guy! Ed liked Spike-Spike." she said, continuing to refer to herself in third person.  
  
Ein sighed contently as she scratched his ears. "Faye-Faye seems to be taking Spike-Spike's death the hardest. Faye-Faye no believe Spike-Spike dead. Ed doesn't know what to think. Ed thinks Spike-Spike could be alive or could be dead. Ed not sure."  
  
'Hanging on the wall up and down the hall pictures of family.  
  
My brother Dave is on display for all the world to see.  
  
Now he's gone...  
  
He moved on...'  
  
Ein got up and moved as Ed continued to work on her computer happily. He moved back into the living room. Instead of stopping by Jet again, he looked at the pictures that sat on one of the small end tables. Many had Spike in them smiling. One had him and Jet with a bounty head cuffed with goofy grins on their faces. Another was one of Faye looking mad and Spike just grinning. There was even one of him holding Ein.  
  
A soft whimper escaped from Ein as he looked at the pictures. He missed Spike too.  
  
'We live on South Hampton Avenue  
  
I've got a feelin' that so do you...' 


End file.
